


Fallen angel

by marynn_kokoelma



Series: Inktober - Boulet [One-Shots] [5]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Hannibal Lecter is a Cannibal, Hannibal Lecter is the Chesapeake Ripper, I don't know where I'm going here, M/M, Will is an angel, hannibal is a killer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 04:33:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16234283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marynn_kokoelma/pseuds/marynn_kokoelma
Summary: After the war between Hell and Paradise, Will is left defeated and has lost faith. Until, he meet a wonderful creation made of corpse.





	Fallen angel

The war between heaven and hell had been terrible, leaving pile of corps in both side but also on the earth where the worst of the battle had taken place. It had been brutal and deadly, many angels and many demons had ended covered in blood, mutilated or just too much for their medical wings. Will had been part of the ‘lucky’ ones with his friends Beverly. They had not died, they were not much injured, but their mind was now a minefield, riddled with anxiety and post-traumatic disorder. At the heart of the battle their legion had been stuck by the fall of a building, they had not been able to rejoin the rest of the troops. They had seen so many getting killed, so many being brutally murder, on both side. The violence was devastating, bringing ruin in his path and wreckage.

Nothing good could come form this war, Will had lost all faith in this battle, in his camp and even in God. This war was the proof that good was up to no good, he would not have let it take place on earth if he was so proud of his creation and so loving of the human. If the angels were really on God side, he would have made their victory easier and less bloody. So no, God was not good and not kind. He was reclaiming the blood he was due.

He had voiced his objection with Bev to their direct superior an archangel named Jack, he had not taken the opinion very kindly. He had scream to their insubordination, he tried to justify God means and then had tried to bind them to his will to accept what had happened as normal. He also tried to flood them with work, to find demons responsible for the death of some of the angels. Will almost refuse to profile the said demons. They had kill in a war and the had already lost, angels were not better. He could not see himself persecute demon only for this reason when angels such as Francis, the red dragon, was still free to go. And they all knew that the dragon had kill more than warrior, families and child.

But he could not refuse, else they would have been fallen, and even if he could handle he was not willing to put Bev in that place. So they did their job, and with Will’s insistence they only took the worst cases. Those where the demon had step away from righteous to merciless killing. One was particularly interesting, all his kill had been on earth, some humans some angels and even a few demons. The man was a butcher, but a fine one turning his preys into art, almost elevating them. The more they looked at it the more Will could feel the temptation behind those fresco. The killer had managed to build beauty from the worst of this war, he could see the temptation of doing so. Will’s issues with the war was not the killing, it was the cruelty behind it, the mean of destruction, but this. This was creation.

His profile was almost perfect he knew it, but he leaded Beverly in another direction to get her safe. He went alone to was he thought could be the next location for a body to show up and waited, angels had no need for sleep or food so the wait was easy. He waited until he saw a man coming out of nowhere stopping as scenting the air before him. It was a man, no angel, no demon, just a human. And a human that appear to have scent him, so he got out of his shelter.

-Hi. My name is Will, and I must say I love your work here.


End file.
